Monroe's Game Of One Night Ultimate Alien
by TheOneUsernameToRuleThemAll
Summary: Monroe Found A Game At Thrift Store Called One Night Ultimate Alien And Thought It Would Be Fun (i dont own grimm or one night ultimate alien.)


September 7th Monroe's weekly game night it was 10:30 PM As Nick Got Into His Car And Drove Over To Monroe's House

*doorbell rings*

Monroe: Hey Nick!

Nick: Hi Monroe

(Nick Enters The House As He Sees Wu, Rosalee, Hank, and Renard.)

Nick: Why didn't you invite Bud Adalind Or Eve?

Monroe: They Were Busy.

Wu: Now the fun begins. What are we all playing today Monroe?

Monroe: It's a game called "One Night Ultimate Alien". Rosalee And Me Picked It up at a thrift store.

Wu: Sounds fun.

Monroe: It says here you download an app on your Phone.

Hank: That's unusual. But I'll accept anything as long as it doesn't try to kill me.

(As rules were explained. cards laid out. Phone placed on table. They were all ready to start Nick was One Monroe Was Two Rosalee Was Three Renard Was Four Wu Was Five And Hank Was Six.)

Nick views his card: Alien

*Nick thinks to himself: Alien is the last role a Grimm Should Be.*

Monroe views his card: Rascal

*Monroe thinks to himself: Huh.*

Rosalee views her card: Psychic

*Rosalee thinks to herself: That sounds helpful.*

Renard views his card: Exposer

*Renard thinks to himself: Nice I think.*

Wu views his card: Oracle. *Wu thinks to himself: Okay Well that works… not* Hank views his card. Cow. *Hank thinks to himself: Well. Okay*

Wu: Are we ready To start now?

Renard: We are.

(Monroe starts the game.)

Moderator: Oracle, wake up and answer the following question

*Wu opens his eyes*

Moderator: What player number would you like to view?

*Wu selects Three*

Moderator: No No No You can't view that card instead view the card of player four

*Wu thinks to himself: Whatever you say robot voice*

Renard grumbles slightly as he knows that The Oracle is viewing his card right now.

*Wu's thoughts again: Ahh okay.*

Moderator: Oracle Close your eyes

Moderator: Aliens Wake Up And Look Around For Other Aliens, All Aliens Together May View A Card From The Center.

*Nick opens his eyes and views the synthetic alien from the center.*

Moderator: Cow, Stick out your fist, if at least one alien is directly next to the cow one alien must tip the cow by tapping the cows fist.

*Nick taps hanks fist but makes it seem like it was Wu.*

*Hank smirks because he has intel.*

Moderator: Aliens Close Your Eyes.

Moderator: Leader, wake up ALIENS, stick out a thumb-like appendage

Moderator: Leader, Close Your Eyes ALIENS, Put your thumb-like appendage away Moderator: Psychic, Wake Up You may view one card from any Odd player

*Rosalee views Nick's Card*

Moderator: Psychic, Close your eyes

Moderator: Rascal, you may steal a card from any Even Player you are now that Role, but you will not wake up when that role is called later in the night

*Monroe Steals Renard's Card And Gives him his own*

Moderator: Rascal, Close Your Eyes

Moderator: Exposer, Wake up and view Two of the center cards

*Renard views the Mortician And Leader*

Moderator: Exposer, Close Your Eyes

(Skipping MORTICAN)

Moderator: Wake Up!

(move card around mode off)

Wu: So *claps* who's The Alien

Hank: I think you are!

Wu: But I haven't done anything.

Rosalee: I think Wu's Safe.

Hank: He tapped me!

Rosalee: Wu was Framed!

Nick: Well Hank And Wu Are Safe

Monroe: Are you the Mortician ?

Nick: Yes

Renard: Nick is the alien Nick: What?! Rosalee: I Agree. I saw what his card was

Monroe: Well. You guys could very well be lying!

Renard: But We could also very well be telling the truth.

Wu: The Captain Is right. It is nick.

Hank: HOW DO YOU KNOW ALIEN!

Wu: I Viewed The Captains Card. He's the Exposer

Nick: How Would you know what my card is then?

Renard: You claimed Mortician. Mortician was in the middle.

*Nick: darn it*

Moderator: Everyone 321 VOTE!

Everyone Points At Nick

Nick Reveals his card

Renard: HA I knew it!

(Everyone Looks At Renard)

Renard: Well..*clears throat* *flips over card*

Renard: Rascal? I was Exposer!

(Monroe Smirks As He Reveals His Card)

(Renard Intensely Stares At Monroe)

Rosalee: It's getting late you guys should get going!

Wu Hank Renard Nick (bitterly): Okay Bye!

(Everyone Leaves)

Monroe: Come Back Next Week!

Everyone: Okay!


End file.
